


Monster

by Detavot



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Torture, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Manipulation, Psychological Trauma, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detavot/pseuds/Detavot
Summary: He wanted to paint everything red.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Reading this is not an advisable action for those who are easily disturbed. If you choose to continue anyway, I take no responsibility for how you may be effected.

    The boy laughed as their limbs were torn, everything from their arms to their finger to their nails were separated from their bodies and their awful screams filled the dark, moist room. They couldn't even beg for their lives. They couldn't try to crawl away. They could do nothing but accept the torture, screaming and yet silently waiting for death to free them.

    The boy only heard an orchestra full of unique instruments, he saw only the strings being pulled in such a magnificent way, he felt only the slight damp in the room, he smelled only the sweets the butler had been preparing a bit earlier, he tasted only victory and moss.

    This was all just a very amusing game for the boy.

    The room was filled with blood and littered with corpses. Once upon a time, he would have been disgusted by such a savage display. Now he walked with a slight spring in his step to splash around in the crimson liquid. He kicked a bit to dirty his butler’s pants, and giggled when the butler grinned down at him.

    “You’re completely unhinged, aren't you, Young Master?” the butler--the demon--asked, his voice was amused and his face stretched far beyond what was human when his grin widened. The boy liked this side of his butler best.

    The boy walked around a bit more, dirtying his clothes further and marvelling at how smooth blood could be. It would start to dry in only a second, making its texture harden and begin to turn into the most beautiful shade of black. He could tell the different shades, now. He knew his butler’s black clothes and black mist would never match the colour of dried blood. “I feel light.” He tried to hop onto the first step of the stairs, but blood was a lot denser than he had suspected and he only fell down. He laughed as he was bathed in crimson. He trashed around in the blood to get more of it to clean him.

    “Why don't you try?” the demon suggested, and the boy turned to him. There was one last person, in the far right corner. He was sobbing. Whimpering. The boy wondered why he hadn't noticed that man before. No matter. The boy smiled and held up a hand, a silent order to be helped up. He felt the blood running down his back and face and dripping for his hair, and it delighted him. The demon handed him a knife.

A knife

Through his stomach

~~Through his tummy to steal~~

Yummy food

Yummy ~~candy~~

              ~~The blue delight~~

    He hated blue

    He hated he hated he hated make it go away he wanted it gone please _don't make him see it_

    “Not yet,” the butler said softly and held the tiny hand holding the knife. A tiny hand he could crush. Would the demon crush it? Would the demon paint him red? He wanted to be ~~blue~~ red. “Why don't we try here…?”

    The boy could see himself through the man’s eyes

_Only partially red_

_Partially blue_

    He didn't like it

    The man screamed as the boy carved his eyes out.

    The butler was smiling at him.

    “ _There_ we go,” the demon said through his sharp teeth teeth that could bite through him and crush his bones and make him bleed and ~~he wanted it so much~~

    The boy cut the man’s inner elbow crease. Blood started to flow and join the sea and he grinned. Red. He wanted to paint this man in red. He screamed so beautifully… Like a finely tuned instrument.

    “Will you cage me?” the boy asked. Another cut. “I don't like cages.” So close to the jugular veins. “I don't like adults spreading me open.” Was that the radial arteries? Oops. He cut off the man’s dick and laughed. “But I guess I won't need to worry, will I?” He threw the offending appendage behind him. “You won't do that to me, will you?” Just deep enough to make him bleed. Shallow enough to avoid bones and innards. The demon had taught him everything. The demon had told him of how fun this would be.

    The demon was always right. The demon always knew what was best for him.

**The demon knew his brother was bad so he**

    “Ciel never let me play this game before,” he told the man. The man was still screaming, but the boy didn't want the screams to cut him off. He shoved the knife into the man’s mouth. “Mister, did you even hear me? I guess you didn't… Such a shame..”

    The boy cut off the man’s ears.

    He won't need them

    All he needs is his mouth to create the melodies the boy loved so, the Beethoven of such a complex instrument that needed special care to--

    “He’s not singing anymore.”

    “No. Unfortunately, he’s dead.”

    “I want to listen for longer.”

    “I’ll teach you how,” the demon said. He held up a hand, a hand which the child immediately took. “Trust me, and you will be the Master.”

    And the boy trusted the darkness.

 

    ~~Make him red~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to make this an AU. An AU in which o!Ciel gives into his insanity and Sebastian doesn't let the opportunity slip by him. 
> 
> ... Maybe we can call this the Monster AU?


End file.
